The Day the Music Died
by EverlastingOblivion
Summary: He can't belive she's gone. He's ready to follow right after her. This is THE END of the Hurt series. you people talked me into writting three but thats IT, no more.


The Day the Music Died

((Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or anything related. you'd have to be stupid to assume I did. The lyrics in this chapter are from the Guns n Roses song ' Sweet Child o Mine'.))

Demyx couldn't believe it. His boots clacked against the title, the emotionless echo of the sound seemed to be thrice as loud in his head. He couldn't believe it.

Axel had come up to him about an hour or so ago, looked him square in the eye and said ' She's dead'. They both knew which she.

All of a sudden Demyx felt so much more desolate than he had in ages. He had begun thinking that it might be possible for nobodies to feel happy; Larxene had sure made him feel that way. But now she was gone, and he felt more desolate than he ever had.

After that night only a few weeks ago when she was sobbing into his side, he knew he had felt and emotion that had been desolate for a long time: compassion.

She had made him better, for at least a while. And now he would never see her again. Even in death, she still made him feel. He felt angry, rage, hate, but most of all sadness.

Demyx walked into his room and sat on the window with his sitar. It was raining again, like always. But no lightning followed the pitiful drops of rain anymore. The lightning was gone forever.

He thought about her for a long time before he began to play his sitar mournfully. He sang softly," She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky, now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place, and if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry…"He stopped, tears filling his eyes. "Larxene…" he whispered as he cried and thought about her.

Unable to play, because every note reminded him of her, he put his sitar down. It was then he realized he'd probably never play it again. Not as long as he could remember her face, and that was something he would definitely never forget.

He departed his room and made his way up the stairs to Larxene's room, what was once her room anyway. He walked into her room and glanced around. He felt a sharp pain in his chest where his heart should be. 'is this love' he though silently as he mourned.

He saw a lone kunai nailed into the table by her bed, a note pinned under it. He read it, and tears that he'd been holding streamed down his face.

_Dear Demyx,_

_By the time you find this, I'll more than likely be gone._

_I dread death, but I do not fear it_

_I have been told to take out the keyblade master, and most likely, I will fail_

_Not that it'll matter much, I'm sure the superior and every one else wont care. More than likely they'll be relived. But you, Demmy, I knew you'd care._

_Because you and I were special_

_No matter how much logic denies it, I loved you_

_I did love you Demyx, without a heart I loved you anyway. And I have a feeling you loved me too._

_Please don't be sad that I'm gone_

_Maybe one day I can see you on the other side. Maybe nobodies can get hearts in heaven… if we can go to heaven that is…_

_Love, Larxene_

He stared at the letter as tears dripped off his cheeks onto the paper, leaving stains on it. He took the kunai embedded in the table and pried it loose.

"I'll never forget you Larxene" he said, his voice cracked and trembling. He slowly pulled his glove off with one hand then took the kunai and slashed it across his wrist. Drops of blood dripped off and he muttered " I swear to you Larxene, I'll avenge your death. I'll kill that damn keyblade master, then I'll take my own life and come be with you. I **_promise_**"

Sadly, Demyx failed in keeping his promises to her…

((Author's Note: yes, as well all know Demyx gets off'd by Sora so he couldn't keep his promise. Kinda sad huh? Anyway this is the **_last _**story in this series. No more exceptions. It was originally a one shot anyway. But I think it made a good trilogy. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I had a good run with it. I plan on writing more similar to this one, so keep a look out.))


End file.
